I Just Don't Know
by Woody Woodstock
Summary: Okay, this story is about Toph and Sokka as adults becoming romantically involved. only downside is, they both have reservations as they each have profesional commitments and Sokka and Suki are married. the scenerio here is of course that Toph has always had a thing for Sokka but never really got the chance to show it. Lin is in the story as well but she's only a baby. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sokka stood in the middle of Toph's living room holding her infant daughter over his shoulder, one hand under her bottom and the other patting her back.

"Thank you so much, Sokka!" said an exasperated Toph, "You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

Who could've thought being a parent was so tough?

"It's not trouble at all Toph, I'm glad to help." said Sokka with a smile.

He meant it, he genuinely enjoyed being here with Toph and taking care of Lin.

"I think she's asleep." he said as he walked over and placed Lin in her crib.

"Spirits! I can't even see her and I know she's just beautiful!" said an awestruck Toph.

"Well where do you think she got it from, i mean you are her mother." said Sokka with a honest smile.

Toph looked away blushing.

_How does he always do that to me._ she thought.

"Thanks a lot Sokka, I really appreciate your help." she said still trying to cover up her blush.

"Hey it's no problem," he replied and with a laugh he said "It's funny, after all we've been through our biggest challenge is putting a 3 month old to sleep."

"Yeah." she said blushing again.

"Still, being a chief of police and mother to a new baby girl, you're pretty amazing as usual Toph."

He meant that. With all his heart he did.

"Sokka why do you always do that to me?" she finally admitted as the blush on her face became unbearable.

"Do what?" asked Sokka.

"This." she said turning up her face to Sokka, "Every time you say anything nice about me you make do this."

Sokka laughed and said "I can't help it, you're amazing!"

He meant that to he did.

"There you go again, just shut up!" she said playfully.

"Hey c'mere," he said hugging her.

They held each other as they just slowly paced in a small circle in the room. If you hadn't known them you'd expect they were just husband and wife having a quiet moment.

Sokka stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Toph said.

Sokka grabbed Toph's face suddenly but gently said, "Nothing, I just love you Toph."

And before you knew it his lips were with hers. They melded together so perfectly, they're tongues danced with each other as they expressed their affections.

Toph was in heaven, this was the moment she'd always longed for since she was 12 and he was 15. She could've stayed in that moment forever... were it not for a sudden surge of guilt.

She pulled her tongue back into her mouth as she pulled away from Sokka's lips.

They action alone was harder than when she first bent metal, confronted 60 dai li agents, and so many more things; she cried.

"Sokka, what're we doing!" she said suddenly, "You're married to Suki! And you're a respected colleague at the station, why did we just do that?"

Sokka stared at her. He had no idea what he'd been doing, she was right. And since when did he even see Toph like that, she was his best friend, and he was a married man. This was so wrong...

And yet it was completely right. The way Suki had tasted was wonderful, but when his lips touched Toph's it was something else entirely. When he was with her holding her face and feeling her lips on his and her tongue in his mouth; it was just amazing.

He hadn't the faintest idea of what to do, so he fled.

"Toph, I'm really sorry. I have... to clear my head." He said as he walked away slowly, "I'm really sorry, I'll be here tomorrow okay?"

He walked out the door. It was raining outside, each drop stung as he realized he was making a mistake, but he pressed on. He was in hell.

Toph stared at Sokka longingly, she'd never felt so amazing than when he was kissing her. She dropped to her knees when he came to the door, then fell to the floor as tears streamed down her face and curses flew from her lips.

She pounded the floor as she repeated the same phrase over and over, "Dammit Sokka!"

Tears fell, hearts broke.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka walked home from Toph's in the middle of the rain. For once in his life, he was totally lost in thought.

_What do I do?_

_I can't just leave Suki like that, can I?_

_But Toph..._

He groaned with frustration.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Since when have I seen Toph that way?_

He sighed, his thoughts drifting focus to just Toph.

_I love that blind girl..._

_She's tough, she's badass, she's cute, she's funny, she's..._

_Not my wife!_

Sokka gripped at his forhead, he was so confused.

_I haven't felt this much confusion since I first saw Suki after Yue..._

_Well we all know what happened with Yue._

Sokka sighed.

"Dammit heart!" he said to himself.

He looked up and saw that he was standing in front of his house.

Suki was waiting by the window for him with a smile on her face.

Sokka smiled back at her then looked down mournful.

_I have to tell her the truth._

He walked through the door and said, "Hey Suki."

"Hey Sokka." she replied wearing an eager smile, then she caught a hard look at Sokka's expression.

He was in pain alright, and was severe.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Suki," he began, "I think we need to talk."

"Well what do we need to talk about?" she said with a slight laugh.

_Oh Spirits! _she thought, _He knows that I kissed Haru!_

_Spirits, _he thought, _Here comes the heartbreaker._

"Suki..." he started, his voice ached.

He didn't want to say this, but he knew he had to.

"I just got back from helping Toph with Lin and..." his voice trailed off, "I kissed her. I kissed Toph, and she kissed me back, we stood there and we kissed."

"Oh..." Replied Suki, she didn't know what to say. "Well at least you came here and admitted it to me Sokka, I apreciate that. I understand your feelings for Toph and apreciate you admitting that to me instead of lying. she said quickly.

She got up from her seat and planted a soft kiss on Sokka's forehead.

Sokka raised his eyebrow, this wasn't what he expected. His instincts told him something else was up.

"Suki, what happened?"

"What?" replied a shocked and horrified Suki.

_Oh God, he's on to me!_ She thought.

Sokka cocked his head slightly at his realization, she'd made the same mistake he just did.

"Who was it?" he said curiously.

"Haru." she admitted shamefully, "I kissed Haru."

"And it was so amazing!" she said fangirlishly.

"I'm happy for you." replied Sokka with a smile.

He honestly was, and not because he didn't have an issue to deal with anymore about cheating on his woman because she had done the same on him. Because he didn't want for Suki to be alone if he was going to be with Toph.

Sokka got up from his seat and held Suki's face.

"Suki," he started.

"Yeah Sokka?" she asked him looking up, she wasn't sure what was going. She wasn't scared, she wasn't happy, her face was just a blank confusion.

"I think it's pretty obvious here based on our current situation that we both settled for good enough in our love lives."

"But what about on that one island when we were 15?"

Sokka raise his eyebrow, the island. that was a fun time the two of them had.

Sokka sighed and said a smile, "The Past is past, you were my first kiss, you were my first time. I assume I was yours right?"

Suki nodded.

"But regardless, our first love wasn't our true love. We settled for good enough, instead of going for someone we truly felt was the one who would complete us. The person who when we were everything felt like it was perfect harmony."

Suki sighed, "I'll always love you Sokka, I wish we could work this out."

"I do too." replied Sokka, "I really do."

They hugged for a moment and then smiled at each other.

"So who should file up the papers?" asked Suki.

A sudden realization came to Sokka.

"I gotta go!" he said before kissing her cheek and running out the door.

He came back briefly called out to her, "I'm glad I could be a part of your life for so long!"

He ran back out.


	3. Chapter 3

(OOC: this might be it, i'm 100% sure here, but i'm pretty sure this'll be my last chapter)

Toph laid down in her bed, trying to forget about the events of the past few hours.

She'd finally gotten the thing she'd wanted since she was 12. Sokka's kiss.

And then she had to let that wish go.

Then she saw the man of her dreams walk out that door and left her crying on the floor.

Well not "saw" exactly, she was still blind.

There was a hard knock at the door.

She recognized the figure in her "vision" but she didn't think it was really him.

"Hello." She said opening the door.

"Hey Toph." said Sokka out of breathe slightly.

"Sokka? What're you doing here?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

He kissed her.

She embraced it, but stopped a minute later.

"Sokka, what about Suki?" she asked concerned.

"We're done." he replied his voice aching.

"What do you mean?" replied Toph, she felt bad. she didn't want to be the reason Sokka and Suki were no longer together.

"Don't worry. it's not just us, it's her too."

"Don't you care?" asked Toph concerned.

"Yes, I admit I do. But I'm more concerned with you Toph."

Toph's neck was craned toward Sokka because she hadn't moved it since her kiss, so her green eyes met Sokka's without her awareness.

"what do you mean?"

"Toph," he began, "I don't wanna live without you." his voice ached, "Toph I realize marriage is out of the question for us, but I that doesn't mean we can't be together."

"Why is out of the question?" Toph didn't deny it, but she wanted to know he felt that way.

"Your still getting over Duke, and i'm still recovering from Suki. But either way, I don't want that from you, I just wanna be close to you Toph."

Toph's voice cracked, she stammered until she found the words, "Okay, Sokka."

They held each other there with Lin laughing in the background.

"She really does look a lot like you Toph." he whispered with a laugh.

"I wouldn't know." she replied with a smile.


End file.
